The Chamber of Nerds
by Tribble Master
Summary: E/O CHALLENGE GREEN. Dean finds a diary that belongs to you-know-who. It's rubish anyway, and people in the the town are dying. But no one knows what the cause of death is... it's almost like they died of fright.I solemnly swear I am up to no good.
1. What's in a Name

**Tittle: **What's in a name?  
**Challenge: Green**  
**Disclaimer: **I only own my nightmares  
**A/N: **Most terrifying nightmare ever. ... I wrote a drabble (in my dream) and it was 114 words. Also, I could see Jensen Ackles and Daniel Radcliff act out the scene. Thus making the choice of which words to cut even worse. Here is what had me scared in it's entirety...

* * *

Dean looked down at the tattered green journal he held. Making sure Sam was asleep, he began scribbling.

_Dear Diary,_ _My name is Dean Winchester. I am awesome. _

What else does one write? As he thought, words appeared on the yellow paper.

**Hello Dean. My name is Tom. **

_Who the hell are you? This is my diary!_

**But it was mine first, until I got kicked out of school. **

_But you're just a book!_

**Do you know who I AM? I'M TOM MARVLO RID---**

Dean slammed it shut. Talking books should be burned. And Diaries were for girls. Or Sam.

* * *

**.:To Be Continued:.  
(now that I'm awake)**


	2. How To Write A Diary

**Tittle: **How to wite a diary  
**Challenge: Green**  
**Disclaimer: **I only own my nightmares  
**A/N: **Now that I'm awake, my dreams don't seem so scary.

* * *

Sam woke up and noticed immediately the discarded Diary. Fearing Dean had read his thoughts, he scooped it up. But the green binding wasn't his, and he relaxed.

He smiled, excited to have a new journal. He began to write.

_Dear Diary, My name is Sam Winchester. Not Sammy. _

**Hello Sam. **

_Hello? What is your name? _

**I am Tom. Would you like me to tell you a story?**

Sam smiled as he watched the ink unfold from the pages. Noticing Dean was starting to wake up; he slammed the book shut and hid it under his pillow.

Tom could wait.

* * *

**.:To Be Continued:.  
**


	3. A Story In Ink

**Tittle: **A Story in Ink  
**Challenge: Green**  
**Disclaimer: **I only own my nightmares  
**A/N: **I will be updating as the day continues.

* * *

**And then I discovered the fiend, and was the hero of Hogwarts. **

_That sounds amazing Tom!_

**You should have been there. **

_I wish I could see the Chamber of Secrets…_

**I can show you. **

_Really?_

**Yeah, Hogwarts is the local high school. Ditch your brother, and we can go. **

Sam bit his lip. The inky voice was waiting for a reply. Dean walked in.

"Sam, I think I found a lead. Want to come to the morgue with me?"

Sam grabbed his green sweatshirt, hiding the diary in his arms. "Nah, I'm going to the library."

Dean shrugged.

He left.


	4. Petrified

**Tittle:Petrified**  
**Challenge: Green**  
**Disclaimer: **I only own my nightmares  
**A/N: **I will be updating as the day continues.

* * *

Dean looked at the Doctor, then back at the corpse. "He looks like he's made of marble!"

The Doctor nodded. "There's no explanation, but clearly Edward Cullen died of fright."

Dean sighed. "Now where did you say this happened?"

"At the local high school, he was in the library when it happened. Buffy Summers is the girl who found him."

Dean nodded and flipped his green note pad shut. "Thank you, you've been very helpful."

He turned to go, taking one more look at the frozen body on the table. He shuddered and went to go catch up with Sam.


	5. In Between the Pages

**Tittle: In Between the Pages**  
**Challenge: Green**  
**Disclaimer: **I only own my nightmares  
**A/N: **I will be updating as the day continues. Yes, I do realize my dreams are strange. And yes, you can have them.

* * *

_I don't know about this. _

**Please. It's not like I'm killing people. **

_Well…_

**Even your dad kept a journal. **

_What's the big secret anyway?_

**Sam, I'll tell you more in the Chamber. **

_You're being weird. _

**JUST DO AS I SAY. **

_NO! Why am I even still talking to you?_

**Whatever Sammy, we're here now. **

_Don't call me Sammy! What is this place…_

**Relax, Sammy. **

_What is that? Who are you?_

**I'M TOM MARVLO RID-**

Sam slammed the book shut and chucked it approaching monster with shimmering green scales. It hissed.

He swore after this, he'd leave diary writing to girls.


	6. The Plot Thickens

**Tittle: The Plot Thickens**  
**Challenge: Green**  
**Disclaimer: **I only own my nightmares  
**A/N: **I will be updating as the day continues.

* * *

The nerdy kid with glasses shuffled from foot to foot in front of Dean. Sam wasn't answering his phone. Dean needed answers. "Well?" he prompted. "Have you or haven't you heard anything about the deaths?"

The red head nudged his elbow. "Harry, we should tell him…"

Harry glared at his friend. "Shut up Ron."

"Harry is it?" Dean leaned forward glaring at his green eyes. "Do you know-"

"There's a monster in the Chamber of Secrets!" Ron blurted, turning beat red.

Harry rolled his eyes. "But it's just a prank seniors pull on freshman."

"Tell me more."

Ron babbled incoherently.


	7. High School Memories

**Tittle: High School Memories**  
**Challenge: Green**  
**Disclaimer: **I only own my nightmares  
**A/N: **I will be updating as the day continues. If you know who the principal is, shout it proudly.

* * *

Dean ran through the school corridors. He noticed a trophy case with an old black and white picture in a green frame. It said: _Chess Team: Tom Riddle, Dorian Grey-- _Dean stopped reading the list, baffled.

"Can I help you?"

Dean turned to see the principal in half moon glasses. "Did you know anything about Tom Riddle?"

The principal stroked his beard. "Oh yes, Tom was Captain of the Chess Team and the Dungeons and Dragons Club. The head of the football team liked to shove him in his locker…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…they called it the Chamber of Secrets."

"Where exactly?"


	8. Whom The Gods Destroy

**Tittle: Whom The Gods Destroy**  
**Challenge: Green**  
**Disclaimer: **I only own my nightmares  
**A/N: **I will be updating as the day continues. Star trek moment!

* * *

Dean opened the locker. Quivering inside was a scrawny red headed kid. "I'm gonna be famous one day," he kept muttering, "Everyone's gonna love Gildroy Lockheart…"

"Right." Dean pushed him out of the locker. The back of the locker was engraved with snakes and said simply: _Queen to Queen's Level Three._

Dean thought and finally hissed, "Checkmate."

The locker's inside fell out, revealing a grimy tunnel. Sliding down, Dean landed in a chamber.

Lying on the ground, looking sickly green, was Sam sprawled in front of the open diary.

Floating just above the pages was the murky image of Tom.


	9. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Tittle: Down the Rabbit Hole**  
**Challenge: Green**  
**Disclaimer: **I only own my nightmares  
**A/N: **I will be updating as the day continues.

* * *

Tom looked up at Dean's approach. He pushed his glasses up his nose and crossed his arms over his chest. He frowned, "How'd you get in the chamber?"

Two other images rose out of the battered green diary. The taller one had short dark hair. "Let it go Tom, I told you that episode was stupid."

The second image was handsome and smug. "Nick, let's not fight? We just got out, alright."

"Who are you guys?" Dean gasped, stepping forward into some green goo.

"I'm Dorian Grey, that's Nick Chopper, and you've already met Tom. We're the Chess Club of 1958."


	10. Wonderfull World of Nerds

**Tittle: Wonderfull World of Nerds**  
**Challenge: Green**  
**Disclaimer: **I only own my nightmares  
**A/N: **I will be updating as the day continues.

* * *

Nick sighed, "Have a little heart man, we've been trapped in a diary for 50 years."

Dorian Grey crossed his arms. "Nick, it wasn't that bad, and I'm fabulous."

"Ugh." Tom groaned. "Guys, what about 'what happens in the diary stays in the diary?'"

Dean edged closer and knelt next to Sam in the slimy cavern. He shook Sam. "Oh," Dorian noticed Dean, "you won't wake him. We're using his life force to re-animate ourselves."

Nick laughed. "Besides you've got bigger issues."

Tom whistled.

Dean looked up.

A giant twisting snake with emerald skin and malicious green eyes moved forward.


	11. Blind

**Tittle: Blind **  
**Challenge: Green**  
**Disclaimer: **I only own my nightmares  
**A/N: **I will be updating as the day continues. I didn't explain this well, but Basilisks kill by looking at you and also with their teeth. Also, a true basilisk is not a giant snake.

* * *

"That's not what a basilisk looks like!"

"It still kills!"

Dean pulled out his gun as they bickered and ran behind one of the cavern's columns. Shutting his green eyes tightly, he fired his gun.

It hit the basilisk in the eye; Dean squinted and fired again. The bloody blind beast writhed in agony, lashing out at any movement.

"It's coming!"

"Eat him! Eat him!"

"Tom you can't feed the basilisk Nick!"

Dean saw the diary in front of Sam and scooped them both up as the trio continued to argue. Running towards the exit, he discovered the stone blockade.


	12. The Chamber of Nerds

**Tittle: The Chamber of Nerds**  
**Challenge: Green**  
**Disclaimer: **I only own my nightmares  
**A/N: **I will be updating as the day continues. Nick Chopper is a Wonderfull Wizard of Oz refrence.

* * *

Dean shook his sickly green brother and cursed. He looked at the tattered diary and flipped through the pages- there were doodles Dorian had drawn, world conquest plans made by Tom, and Nick had written about chess.

But how to destroy it he wondered?

Dean snapped- burn it! He reached into Sam's pockets and found a lighter.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"There's no way out."

Tom nodded. "Yep- wait what?"

Dorian looked at him. "The Chamber is sealed from here, only the Basilisk can get out."

"I don't want to be trapped anymore with you morons!"

Dean held up the Diary. "Look, guys, we can all get out if we just destroy this…"

"Okay!" Nick said in a chipper tone.


	13. Its A Trap!

**Tittle: It's A Trap!**  
**Challenge: Green**  
**Disclaimer: **I only own my nightmares  
**A/N: **I will be updating as the day continues

* * *

"It's a trap!" Tom huffed.

Dorian rolled his eyes. "Shut up Tom. You're not the brains of this out fit."

Dean held up his lighter to the tip of the diary. The book caught fire, instantly refocusing their attention.

Sam started to wake up, making the three solidifying ghosts start to pale. "I thought they couldn't undo your spell!"

Dorian huffed. "Well, I didn't know they'd burn it!"

As the flames consumed the ink the Chess Club nerds began to fade. Sam murmured, "…basilisk…"

"What?" Dean asked. He looked up at the bloody green beast headed towards them.

"Oh right…Crap."


	14. Sam to the Rescue

**Tittle: Sam to the Rescue**  
**Challenge: Green**  
**Disclaimer: **I only own my nightmares  
**A/N: **Finally Sam gets some action. Erm... yeah.

* * *

Sam shakily stood up, still looking green around the gills, in his green sweatshirt turned to face the green beast.

"Dean." He stammered. "Do you have knife?"

Dean handed him one. "Why?"

"Sense of drama." Sam took the knife and lunged forward.

All of the sudden, the animator had a heart attack and died. The basilisk stopped mid attack and disappeared. Sam threw his sword down on empty ground.

"Drat and blast!"

"For the record Sam," Dean patted his shoulder, "I have no doubt that you could have taken on the basilisk."

Sam smiled shakily. "Let's get out of here."


	15. Solmenly Swear

**Tittle: Solmenly Swear**  
**Challenge: Green**  
**Disclaimer: **I only own my nightmares  
**A/N: **I want this map.

* * *

"But," Dean protested, "we don't know how!"

Sam held up a blank piece of paper and pointed at it. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Green ink blossomed onto the map.

"Great more talking paper."

Sam shrugged. "Whatever, it says we can get out by making a left up here…"

With much grumbling, they found a way out of the chamber and into the library. "Huh," Dean remarked, "who knew the library could be connected with such evil."

"Well knowledge is power." Sam said sagely. "And absolute power corrupts absolutely."

"You are a walking encyclopedia of weirdness."


	16. Myster Inc

**Tittle: Mystery Inc**  
**Challenge: Green**  
**Disclaimer: **I only own my nightmares  
**A/N: **And viola, le end.

* * *

Hermione was in the library. She saw two men covered in green goo appear.

Hermione peeked around the book stacks to get a better look. There was a study group of four teenagers. "Look, gang," said Fred Jones the hottest jock in school, "I think there's something haunting Hogwarts…"

The shaggy one groaned, "That was a prank."

Sam leaned over to them. "Don't go snooping around in mysteries when you don't know squat."

Dean grabbed his shoulder. "C'mon Sam, don't give them ideas…"

Sam grumbled. "I hate high school."

They left. Hermione smiled and ran to go write in her diary.

**The End**


End file.
